Why the Flock can't go to concert's
by xXWriteItOutXx
Summary: the Flock get's ambushed while at a concert, but what will happen when they find themselves center stage! Read and Find out! R&R! T because some songs have swear words
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much why the Flock can't go to concerts.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Last Resort by Papa Roach.**

* * *

Chapter 1- _Last Resort_

"Over here!" I yelled back to the Flock, Angel shot past me through the door I was holding open. Followed by Nudge and Gazzy tugging Iggy along his finger threw Gazzy's belt loop. Finally Fang fell in and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Where are we?" Nudge asked sounding scared; I looked around seeing a sign that read _'Back stage'_ just a moment ago we had all been flying peacefully when a crowd of Erasers came out of flipping nowhere.

Now usually I don't run, or in this case fly from a fight but the first thing out of my mouth was "Let's get the heck out of here!" so here we are after landing in an alley and taking the first door we saw.

Iggy let go of Gazzy and walked to a set of metal stairs "do you guys hear that?" he asked "hear what?" I asked following him in the dark corridor we were all hiding in.

Right than Angel stiffened and looked back at the door. "We've got company!" she shouted.

Suddenly the door was busted down an Eraser licking its lips at us, I saw more behind him in a second they would be in here and we would be dog food.

"Split up!" I shouted to the Flock. Nudge and Angel both shot to the left going down a hall I hadn't noticed Fang picked up Gazzy and hurried in the opposite direction.

I was just about to go after Fang when Iggy shouted "Max!" gripping the railing looking around blind to what was going on. I grabbed Iggy's hand and rushed up the stairs we were by and started taking them three at a time. I tugged Iggy along as fast I could the Erasers had gone after us and they were hot on our tail.

After what felt like forever the stairs stopped and a flat long metal catwalk hanging in the air by weak metal beams opened up in front of me. I stumbled on to it and got about half way down it till I saw Flyboys coming on to it on the other side.

I skidded to a stop "other way!" I said pushing Iggy back to where we came from just to see laughing Erasers closing in on us.

Me and Iggy faced back to back I was facing the Flyboys, there wasn't enough room for us to stand next to each other let alone fight. I looked around there was too many things in the way to open our wings like stage lights and beams…where are we anyways?

"Um, Ig"

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem" he waited a second.

"Were trapped aren't we?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh…well in that case" he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the Erasers.

"You Erasers can kiss my skinny white-!"

Iggy didn't have time to get his final word in because a Flyboy had shot at us "Ah!" I yelped ducking from the bullet that hit the metal beam just missing me.

I felt the catwalk sway under us and all the added weight from the Erasers the one in front looked down with wide eyes.

"Back up, back up!" he shouted they had just gotten off when another Flyboy shot and hit the other beam and with a couple bumps up and down the catwalk broke apart from under me and Iggy.

"AHHH!" we yelled falling to the ground and hitting a floor before we could open our wings

I sat up and I rubbed my head "wow that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." I said feeling fine

"Maybe because our lead singer just _broke your fall_!" I looked up seeing a guy with a guitar around his shoulders face turning red under his glasses.

I looked down and saw a guy knocked out under us wearing a black leather jacket his hair spiked at different angles his microphone still in its stand

"Uh, sorry" Iggy said getting off of him with me, I nudged the body "he's out" I said.

"Dude!" the drummer yelled at his band, I grabbed Iggy's hand about to run off stage till I heard the roar of a crowd I looked out and noticed a big set of curtains separating us.

"I think were on a stage Max." Iggy said tugging my arm, I felt my stomach drop.

"Yeah you're on our stage!" Glasses guy shouted while pacing and muttering something like "damn crazy fans." The curtain pulled away and I almost feinted seeing a HUGE crowd screaming at the stage.

Glasses Guy got himself together and picked up the mike while another band member dragged the singer off stage.

"What's up Binghamton New York!" he shouted in the mike and got a loud response from the crowd "I said what's up New York!" he shouted again and the screams got loud. Iggy tried to say something to me but I didn't hear it "What?" I yelled but he couldn't hear me either still on center stage.

"Tonight we got two contest winners singing, let's hear it for-!" he paused and looked back at us "What are your names?" he asked my heart was pounding but Iggy had to go and open his mouth! "Iggy" he said I slapped his shoulder "Ouch Maximum!" Iggy said.

The guy nodded "I give you Iggy to the Maximum!" he yelled and got a verity of response from the crowd. "Just go with the music if you forget the song!" the guitarist said handing me the mike.

"What?" I screeched looking back at him Iggy scratched his head "uh, Max how many people are in the crowd?" he asked.

I looked out feeling my face drain of color "think of the biggest crowd you've ever imagined" he nodded "okay" I gripped the mike "times it by three" I said and felt light shine down on us the crowd screaming louder.

"Are there hot girls in this large crowd?" he asked I shot him a look that he couldn't see and shrugged because I'm too nervous to put up a fight "sure" I said "give me the mike" he took it the music started, luckily it was a song we both knew. (A/N _**this is Max, **__this is Iggy__,__**This is them together**_)

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
__**Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding**_

Iggy laughed away from the mike at me "nice line!" he said remembering when I cut my arm on the beach, I slapped him on the back of his head "just sing!" I shouted

_**This is my last resort**__  
__**Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort**__  
Suffocation, no breathing  
__**Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding**__  
__**Do you even care if I die bleeding?**__  
Would it be wrong?__** Would it be right?**__  
If I took my life tonight?__**Chances are that I might**__  
Mudilation out of sight, __**and I'm contemplating suicide**_

"We sound like we need some serious therapy, these lines are WAY to accurate." I said and looked over to see Iggy seriously thinking about something, uh-oh.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, __**losing my mind**__  
__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**__  
Losing my sight, __**losing my mind**__  
__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

"I'm going to Crowd Surf!" he shouted my eyes went wide "Wait! What?" I called but it was too late he jumped in to the crowd and they carried him away. "Iggy!"…I can't believe he left me up here! No Way am I doing this alone! I shrugged off my windbreaker.

_**I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin **_

I snapped open my wings and ran off stage the crowd was silent for a second than they screamed louder. _**  
**_

_**Downward spiral, where do I begin?**_

I found Iggy having the time of his life with people holding him up I shoved the mike to him "Sing!" I shouted he took it and the crowd put him down while he started singing.

_It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level_

Iggy brushed my wings and instead of taking off his wind break he broke right through it! Iggy spread his wings wide enough to give us room in the crowd._  
_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

I jumped in the air getting shocked responses from people who thought the wings were fake and hyper sped back to the stage snatching another mike right before my line._**losing my mind**__  
__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**__  
Losing my sight, __**losing my mind**__  
__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

Cause I'm losing my sight,

I looked out and saw Iggy flying low above the crowd; he got near screeching girls and flew slower, what a creep!

_Nothing's alright, __**nothing is fine**__  
__**I'm running and I'm crying  
**__I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying_

"Hey Maximum!" I looked back and saw the guitarist yelling to me "Fly!" he shouted. Instead of getting mad I figured this guy knew what he was doing and ran off stage again, this time the crowd ducked.

_**I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way**_

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
__**Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding**_

I swooped by Iggy "lets give'em a show, formation C!" he called I rolled my eyes and flew to the opposite side of the crowd.

_Would it be wrong?__**Would it be right?**__  
If I took my life tonight?__**Chances are that I might**__  
Mudilation out of sight, __**and I'm contemplating suicide**_

The crowd went banana's when we started circling them on opposite ends , I noticed people reaching their hands up and put mine down to high five them all.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, __**losing my mind**__  
__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**__  
Losing my sight__**, losing my mind  
**__**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

I looked over and saw Iggy do a tuck on to stage, what a show off. I turned to the stage and right threw the center of the crowd going back to stage and did a tuck for the heck of it.

_Nothing's alright, __**nothing is fine**__  
__**I'm running and I'm crying**_

A Flyboy dropped down between us pointing his gun all crazily at the crowd Iggy felt him land and nodded to me, we jumped to attack him.

_**I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY**_

Iggy punched the Flyboy's face while I swept my leg under its feet, it fell apart like a pile of can's, when it start putting itself back together we kicked it towards the raging crowd.

_**Can't go on**__ ... __**living this way**_

Flyboy parts got all over the crowd but they seemed to like it oddly._  
_

_Nothing's all..._

Iggy and I punched our fists in the air on the last line back to back.

_**Right!**_

The crowd started chanting "Iggy to the Maximum!" I was looking up breathlessly and noticed menacing smiles looking down at us.

"Iggy"

"Yes?"

"RUN!" I yelled running off in the direction I was facing Iggy going the other way going back stage again.

* * *

**R&R**

**Any song suggestions for the rest of the flock would be nice!**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was totally going to do **_**Glamorous**_** for Nudge but I got distracted…I don't own MR or **_**Falling Down**_** by Selena Gomez**

**Lol hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2-_Falling Down_

"Nudge" Angel whispered, I covered her mouth.

"Be quiet." I said, even though the whole being quiet thing is not my strong point. I'm smart enough to know that starting off on a conversation when Erasers are right in front of us is a bad idea!

Angel pouted "this is important!" she insisted.

"What!" I shouted down at her the Erasers head whipped around and landed their eyes right on us.

"They found us." Angel said finally getting to say what she needed. I held back my annoyance and grabbed the small girl's hand shooting behind the dark curtains. I couldn't see two feet in front of myself running through the back of this huge building, you get lost easily, like me and Angel right now!

"Great job back there Angel they were going to just walk by but Nooo!" I said back to her Angel rolled her eyes.

"Max told you to use your inside voice a while ago." she said to herself I ignored the comment and began to wonder if I had an inside voice.

I felt little hands push me to the side. I yelped falling through the curtain and seeing people running around. "I need this girl in make-up!" someone yelled, I saw a girl with dark skin like mine start moving to the vanity's with lights going around the rim like in the movies.

I stared in awe as people started putting make-up on her, I got to my feet almost drooling when a rack of sparkling designer clothes on wheels zipped by her. I was drawn to the table were girls and boys were having their hair done. Yeah guys need to be pretty too.

I looked back at the blue curtain "Angel." I whispered and dragged myself away from the distracting scene running for the little girl, but when I pulled the curtain away she was nowhere in sight.

Angel's POV

I smiled, Nudge would forgive me latter. I pushed her out of the dark curtain covering us from the Erasers on the one side, but on the other…

Everyone was so busy bustling around they didn't notice Nudge in her windbreaker wandering around with her mouth open eyes dazed looking at everything.

I searched around and saw a girl who looked enough like Nudge and moved silently behind the curtains and opened them behind her vanity. The girl was still putting on make-up when I locked eyes with her in the reflection.

_Everything's spinning, you're getting tired. You want to go lie down._

I thought to her the girl. She got a glazed look over her eyes and yawned in response. She stood up and walked away from her spot leaving strait to the closest pile of clothes and fell in it curling in to a ball and falling asleep. Smiling I hurried over throwing clothes over her till you couldn't tell there was a body underneath and shot behind the curtains again.

Nudge's POV

Alright now's the time to start panicking! I turned on my heel and went to run till I bumped smack in to someone they fell on the floor "ouch" a girl with cropped black hair said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't watching were I was going. I shouldn't even be back here, I was kind of running and um, stumbled on to something my bad I-"the girl took my out stretched hand and stood up.

"Hey calm down, I'm fine but I don't need to be a wizard to see you're not" she said sweetly, I blinked "you're a wizard?" I asked raising an eye brow.

Wow how hard did I knock her down? She just laughed and I realized her voice was very familiar. I looked her over again the black hair the heart shaped face and cutting eyes.

I gasped "You're Selena Gomez!" I squeaked and covered my mouth as she nodded. I had about a million things to say but suddenly found myself at a loss for words.

"Hey! were did she go?" some guy in tight pants and a clipboard yelled me and Selena looked just in time for him to grab my shoulder. "Kitty! You aren't even dressed yet!" he yelled I blinked "are you talking to me?" I asked confused.

Suddenly I was yanked away and pulled in to the rush going through the set "Kitty I swear that's not even funny! We are on in five and you're joking around! You are so lucky I don't fire you on the spot!" the guy yelled pushing me in to a dressing room.

"I think you have the wrong-"clothes flew on top of me and I was too distracted by the outfit to care, so I rushed to put it on ditching the windbreaker.

"Quickly, quickly!" the guy yelled outside of my dressing booth. I fell out and he grabbed my wrist sitting me at a vanity people with brushes swarmed around me.

I coughed against the powders and make-up "Hold still!" he yelled. I stilled feeling hands yank out my pony tail and press hot curls in to my hair at lightning speed I looked…

I gaped at the reflection "whoa." I said "Gorgeous!" Selena said behind me I smiled at her. "People we need to set up NOW! Move it!" the guy called Selena nodded picking up a mike.

"Show time!" she said happily. My heart started pounding, show time? "Are you coming Kitty?" Selena called I nodded and followed her.

Selena was getting ready to run on stage until a hairy claw swiped out at me from behind the curtain. I leapt back but she didn't see me move out of the way and the claw pulled her in.

"Selena!" I reached for her and only caught the mike she had in her hand. I was going to go in after her but the tight pants guy was pushing people behind me to the stage and I was forced to walk out.

My eyes widened seeing the huge crowd, the people from back stage got in a formation I didn't know and stumbled in to the spot light. I gulped looking up, um, Someone Help Me!

Before I knew it music started and the crowd started shouting. "Wait I'm not-!" I said in to the mike and went to leave just to see dancers jumping in and out of my way to get off stage.

But I could see past enough to see Angel chanting me on, that little!

_Sing!_

_No!_

_You know you want too!_

_But…I can't!_

The crowd was officially getting angry I gulped and did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I smiled shakily "call me the Nudging Angel!" I called before stepping forward. I heard Angel laugh in the back of my head.

_**Oh-oh oooh ooh-ooh-ooh**_

I walked forward like I owned the stage, the crowd was confused. I look nothing like Selena but they already seem to like me for some odd reason and look like they're all already expecting something.

_**You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction**_

I tried to match the dancers moves the best I could but they were jumping all around me, I was half scared I was going to make a wrong motion and get hit.

_**It won't be long my darling,  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**_

Finally the moves the dancers were making were just starting to get me dizzy, I got bumped while I was already on edge feeling nervous I snapped out my wings and they all jumped back with a scream.

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which? Look all around.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**_

My nerves screaming I ran to get off stage just to see were Angel had been standing was empty. The crowd screamed. I blinked surprised looking out still singing along.

_**(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)**_

I took a deep breath falling purposefully off the stage people jumped back and I smiled pushing up through the crowd using my wings looking at their faces.

_**Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror  
The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer  
You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**_

Acceptance, amazement, caring…no one thinks I'm a freak! I sang louder. I was just above the roaring crowd that was reaching up and touching the tips of my wings as I flew by.

_**It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now, baby?  
Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**_

_NUDGE! _

My eyes opened wide hearing Angel's mental scream, I abruptly stopped flying were I was and looked around.

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which? look all around.  
You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**_

A piercing scream rang over me I looked up to see Flyboy's pointing their guns at Angel. I gritted my teeth and brought my wings in dropping to the ground.

_**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.  
Smile for the camera (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?**_

I ducked to the ground laying out my wings wide looking up the crowd looked up and booed at the Flyboy, how do they even know what he is? I launched myself off the ground sending dirt on the people around my wings shooting up like a bullet.

_**You (you)**_

I spun in the air kicking the guns out of their hands Angel caught them before they fell on the crowd and threw one to me. I caught it and brought it down hard on one of the Flyboys heads, he tumbled to the ground were the crowd literally ripped his bolts apart… Some odd humans!

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.  
You, you're falling down, now which? Look all around.**_

I pistol whipped another Flyboy and he was whacked away but the last one grabbed me from behind I struggled but he was a huge weight. I started falling to the crowd Angel watching helplessly too far away to do anything.

_**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.  
You're falling down, falling down**_

Just before we hit the ground I turned to the Flyboy and hooked one hand around his neck now forcing him to the ground. His red eyes flashed the crowd stumbled back making a circle when he came down hard on the ground he reached up for me. I was shocked to see the crowd lurch forward and tear him to shreds.

_**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,**_

I zipped out of there plucking Angel out of the crowd and flying with her to the stage. I went straight to the video camera and pointed in the lens with a smile on the last line.

_**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**_

I backed away and looked over the crowd. I took Angel's hand and bowed with her. I was waving till Angel pulled on my arm pointing across me off stage I swear my face paled two tones.

"ARI!" I screamed scooping up Angel and running the other way when he went running across the back stage for us.

* * *

**R&R**

**Choose who should take the stage next!**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I updated but I only ever update this story when I'm inspired by a good song, or when lyrics remind me of a specific character. Kind of like a side project I guess.**

**I don't own MR or **_**Monster by Skillet**_

* * *

Chapter 3-_Monster_

I smell chicken! I stood in my leader stance while having the other Erasers run past me in and out of doors. "Ari we can't find them!" an Eraser called over to me, I flashed my claws out of frustration and saw some Erasers flinch back.

"If any of you want to live than you have to make yourselves useful! Those Flyboys deserve to live more than any of you pathetic excuses for fighters!" I growled.

Stupid dogs can't even track down a birds scent! "There's another scent distracting us" an Eraser said drooling.

I raised an eye brow at him and took a deep sniff, but all I got was that mouth watering chicken smell…oh.

I snarled showing my razor sharp sets of teeth and grabbed the Eraser who spoke up lifting him off the ground "That's them! You dumbass they're BIRDS!"

I threw him against the closest wall; he yelped and fell to the ground his back made a huge hole in the wall, plaster fell to the ground around him.

The other Erasers gaped at me then scattered after the smell, the Eraser I threw stood up holding his arm to his rib cage glaring at me in pain.

I stood there like a brick wall while he panted closing his fists "Try me" I shot at him. His eyes flashed but in the end he was laughing. Great he's lost his mind "you know what? You're not worth my time." He said and stalked past me.

I pinned him against a wall "excuse me?" I growled he kept laughing at me.

"It just feels good to know no matter how much of a freak I am. There's someone worse than me" my rage boiled over and before I could stop myself I slashed down my claws on his chest leaving three huge fatal cuts on him.

I panted out my anger but couldn't contain my rage till I turned on my heel and stomped out of the hall following the scent to a bird kid. Leaving a dying Eraser on the floor, anyone of those birds would help me take out my anger on something besides my own team.

_Some leader I am_.

The other Erasers don't understand how serious this is…

_(Flashback)_

_"They Are Useless!" someone shouted. "We can't keep the Erasers around if all there going to do is waste our time!" another voice called. I froze in the hall and turned to a door were the noise came from._

_I blinked and walked in to the room, it was a meeting with a bunch of the top Whitecoat. I figured that out when I saw Jeb's back to me, everyone else was listening to an angry short man. _

_"The way I see it is if the Erasers can't even do as they were designed too, which is capturing that damned Flock!, than they are of no use" he yelled to the room getting nods from multiple people. _

_"What do you suppose we do with them?" I heard Jeb's flat voice ask, the man looked over at him with a sick smile "terminate them" he said._

_I ran across the room and put my hands on the short man's head so with a quick movement I could snap his neck "Think again" I hissed at him and the room._

_The room fell silent I heard the man I was holding whimper in fear, I looked up confused when I heard Jeb laughing standing up."I guess you'll have to rethink your plans, as you can see none of the Erasers are going to take kindly to that" he said and nodded to me._

_"Piss off Jeb" I said my voice being pure acid; I could care less about him I've long given up on trying to have him treat me like his son. _

_Jeb brushed off my comment and walked to the front of the room and faced the Whitecoats "I say we give the Erasers a chance to prove themselves…"_

_(End flashback)._

I picked up my speed running down different halls, I came to a room with its door open and ran past I saw something move in the room and skidded down the hall looking back.

I ran for the room and took a fighting stance walking in, the room was empty.

I looked around panting and went to leave when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye again. Already annoyed by these movements I keep catching I turned to leave.

And saw a beast looking at me ready to fight…

I saw my reflection standing ready to fight; it was a full length mirror. I put away my claws and tried to make myself look more like a human so I wouldn't be stopped. I looked back at a scarily handsome person but in the end I'm still a

_Freak._

Everyone thinks I'm harsh and freakishly strong, it wasn't my choice to be like this. The Whitecoats just kept doing updates after updates on me. Until I turned out too strong for them to control, yes I am a freak and even though I never fought with them like that flock.

They will kill me.

They will kill all of us and like before, I am expected to just take it.

It's not going to happen, if killing means me living than that's one choice I have to make. The other Erasers are terrified of me but none of them realize, there not the only ones.

I caught a scent and looked to my left seeing bright lights shine down on a stage and not one but two birds, lucky me.

Angel looked over at me and got a scared face. Nudge screamed and picked up Angel, the light that had been on them cut off.

I made a sick grin and ran after them, only to have some stupid human step in my way and being the big guy I am.

I knocked the skinny punk to the ground.

"Out of my way!" I shot at him before jumping over him after the fleeing birds but what I heard behind me made me stop in place and look back at him.

"Dude I totally just got knocked down by flipping Wolverine!" he yelled on the floor I narrowed my eyes and walked back over to him paying no attention to the people moving things around.

People came over to him and helped him off the ground; I stood there and watched him until he looked at me.

"You! Who the hell let this monster back stage!" he yelled out pointing at me "Monster?" I asked, well that's a new one I don't think I like it but that probably is the best way to describe me.

I looked over the decked out punk who is acting like a pansy and having a tantrum over being knocked down.

Calling me a monster simply because he can, usually I would hit somebody for the insult and be done with it but for some reason I couldn't do it, not this time.

"That's what you are!" he yelled maybe it's because he's scrawny and un-scarred like me I can tell from here his life has been easy.

"Monster?" I repeated walking towards him he rolled his eyes at me staying in his place "Yes! What are you dumb too? Now get off my stage before I call security!" he shouted.

I felt a spot light hit us standing on stage and a loud roar at my side, I blocked it out.

"Get. Off. My. Stage" he yelled, stay calm just stay calm. I felt hands grab on to me and pounced for the punk and clocked him right in his face. He squealed like a little girl and fell to the ground his nose broken, but I was still so angry.

I looked down at him completely knocked out nothing got to me until a loud piercing scream made me snap out of it. I saw a blonde girl with way to much make-up covering her mouth looking ready to cry looking down at the guy I hit.

I spun when I heard a crowd shouting and saw people jumping around watching me and chanting. "Skillet, Skillet!" Ah hell, I looked down at the guy again and recognized him now with the light, damn!

I reached down to help him up but just picked up his head set to sing with. His spot light moved over to me "hold up I'm not-!" I stopped myself and listened to the music.

Oh this is just too perfect, I looked at the crowd with a sick grin, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to just get a message across.

_**The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Lights started flashing on the stage I jumped a little till I realized they were just strobe lights. For the next verse I took back out my claws, the light reflected off them I heard distant screams.

_**It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!**_

I yelled in to the mike and got a crazy idea. Fine if they want to call me a monster, I'll give them a monster.

_**I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Transforming slowly is painful but worth it to see the crowd's reaction, bet they weren't expecting a real monster!

_**I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I went to the edge of the stage and hopped down in to the mosh pit around the stage, people jumped back looking scared with the flashes of light I could see them in.

_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

I looked at the crowd, jeez and they call me a freak! I saw splotches of Flyboy juice on some of them. Even when I'm trying to prove myself I have to worry about those damn machines!

_**My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!**_

I stalked threw the crowd they made a path right to the remains of the Flyboys, oh wow.

_**I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I heard a high pitched winding noise and looked around to see the crowd had been pushed away from me and circling me was a wall of Flyboys, though there guns were gone I stayed alert.

_**I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I'm confused what do they want? I wondered till a Flyboy moved aside and I saw an Eraser foaming at the mouth watching me.

_**I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I narrowed my eyes and realized it was the same Eraser I had killed back stage. Or at least I thought I did? How is he still alive!

_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**_

I looked at the cuts on his chest still dripping in blood but if I looked deeper I could see machines that had been put in him from the remains of the Flyboys to keep him going. I looked at the Eraser who looked like he was in extreme pain but because we are Eraser's common sense comes after revenge for us.

_**Its hiding in the dark  
its teeth are razor sharp  
there's no escape for me  
it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

Even though he was barely able to keep himself together the Eraser jumped at me. I lunged to the side and turned to face him again just to have a punch hit my face I fell back. I kept my rage down I had almost killed this guy! I couldn't do it again, than I would be a true monster.

_**No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster!**_

"I won't fight you" I hissed at him standing up and copying his movements so we were circling each other. That just got him angrier "Than Die!" he screamed and shot forward for me, I was going to take the hit or dodge it but instinct wouldn't let me.

_**I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I **__**feel like a monster!**_

I charged right for him our arms locked on each other's pushing with all of our strength against each other. Whatever the Flyboys did to him made him stronger than before, I actually struggled even though I'm stronger than the rest of the Erasers.

_**I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"I don't want to do this!" I yelled keeping my lock on him; we do this all the time back at the School, it's called test of strength. After we watched WWE one night all the Erasers decided that would be fun to try out, I won every time.

_**I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"That's a shame because I do!" he yelled at me spurting blood on our arms outstretched in front of us, I felt his power surge forward one of my knees buckled a little, I gritted my teeth pushing against him to keep my place. "Fight, Fight back!" I heard the crowd yell at me.

_**I've gotta lose control  
Here's something, let it go!  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I gave in and made a loud growl getting back on my feet. _**"GRR!"**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

The Eraser looked surprised I dug my claws in to his arms; he made a strangled howl in pain.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I shifted my weight to one side of me and put my foot forward to brace myself and change the push to his left arm while pulling forward with my right arm. He had been pushing forward and fell for the quick movement.

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I pulled back one of my clawed paws and swiped down at him. He looked down at himself and saw that I had cut the wires on his chest. I brought my arm up slashing at him again this time at his neck to make sure he stayed dead!

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

I backed away from him once I made sure he was down, one of the guys in the crowd stepped forward and put his fingers on his neck than stood up and moved his hand across his neck.

A universal signal, I killed him.

I felt eyes move to me and saw the camera's I hadn't noticed at first shift to me, I looked down at my claws covered in blood and with my head down turned back to the stage.

"Wait!" someone called I looked over my shoulder "what's your name?" the guy who had checked the other Eraser asked.

I chuckled dryly "Wolverine" I said and ran back to the stage as fast as I possibly could the crowd parting from my way. I jumped back on stage and went to duck behind the curtain again but not before I heard a loud chant behind me "Wolverine, Wolverine! WOLVERINE!" I made a small smile running after the scent again.

* * *

**R&R**

**Okay I'm seriously struggling with a good song for Gazzy!**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to the people who have reviewed, added this story to their alerts or favorites! (More than I expected!).**

**I don't own MR or **_**You're Going Down by Sick Puppies**_

* * *

Chapter 4-_You're Going Down_

Fang had picked me up to get us both away from the nasty Eraser's as fast as possible, sadly his plan wasn't working because a lot of them had followed us.

I struggled to look back in his arms to see we were alone in the back of this building or wherever we are. That can't be good, were did they all go? I wrestled out of Fang's arms and started running next to him.

I hate running from these stupid Eraser's, from Itex, from Flyboy's it's so frustrating when all we can ever do is run like cowards!

I glanced at the big wide windows when we dashed by them but instantly ignored the thought of leaving the rest of the Flock for the safety of the sky outside.

"Fang!" I wined slash panted while running "Why can't we just fight these pinheads? I hate running!" I complained.

"There's nothing we can do with just the two of us" he answered simply. I don't get Fang he's older and stronger than me yet for some odd reason he's perfectly fine with running from a fight.

I took his words as an insult and stopped running to stomp my feet like the eight year-old I am "I can take them all down by myself!" I shouted.

"Oh really?" I gasped looking up just in time to have Fang tackle me out of the way of a huge Eraser that fell from the rafters above our heads…is that were they went?

I was once again held in Fang's arms while he took off down the hall. I struggled in his hold yelling at the Eraser that was right behind us.

"Put me down Fang! Bring it on sewer breath! I will _end_ you!" I shouted shaking my fist. The Erasers eyes flashed and he ran faster, I pulled back my fists ready to take this moron down.

"Did your testosterone just kick in or something!" Fang hissed picking up his speed before I could throw my punch.

The Eraser let out a loud growl and jumped for us his claws aimed at Fang's back, I was jerked to the side as Fang slide into an open door way. He turned to run but caught himself in time before we fell down a flight of stairs.

Fang started down them with quick steps "Come on knucklehead! I'm in here!" I shouted at the open door way, Fang clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he asked right when a bunch of Eraser's busted through the door and started tumbling over each other going down the stairs.

"Are you scared or something? We can take them!" I stated removing his hand and moving out of his hold, but he pushed me on in front of him so I couldn't try to fight the peeved Eraser behind us.

"Turn here!" Fang said all but shoving me into another door. I toppled to the floor and took a fighting stance but Fang pushed a huge amp in the door way to slow down the Erasers. He backed up watching the door than took my hand running deeper in to the building we were completely lost in.

"Why did you do that? We had them right where we needed them!" I yelled being dragged behind him. I looked back when I heard a low growl and running footsteps coming closer to us. Suddenly Fang stopped I heard him breathing hard looking both ways fast in the split hall before he took the door in front of us.

It was pitch black before Fang clicked on a light to show we were in an open room with sound proof foam on the walls. There was a bunch of junk like ladders and lights on the ground everywhere and I could feel pounding in the floor as the walls shook.

I folded my arms and stood in place as Fang searched the room frantically for an exit, there was none. I mentally cheered, now we have to fight!

At least that's what I thought till Fang grabbed me again and put me on a platform "Stay here" he said shutting the plexi-glass door and clicking a lock.

I glared at him threw the see through glass when he turned to the door picking up a crowbar off the floor. "Let me out! I can help! I can fight!" I yelled pounding on the glass with my fists. Fang turned back to me face calm as ever.

"Sometimes Gazzy you have to know when to run and when to fight. You can't beat them all" he said with a straight face turning away from me again just as the door flew off its hinges.

Erasers poured into the room all of them smiling and stalking around Fang, who was still calm as he reached back and pulled a black curtain to hide me. The last thing I saw was an Eraser pouncing towards Fang before it was dark and all I could hear was growling.

I felt helpless with no way out and Fang stuck out there with a bunch of Eraser's I got mad, but before I could scream to open this stupid glass box. The walls started moving; I gasped and held on to the walls to keep it in place but it was no use "Fang!" I called but a light shined through the top.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears when sound exploded around me. I opened my eyes to see a crowd raging back at me, I looked around me. I'm on a stage and the lights are out…Max is going to kill me!

"Shimon!" a lady with blonde tipped black hair yelled looking above my head; I looked up in time to see some guy jumping to a catwalk for the lights. I ignored everything and started hitting what looked like a solid floor now "open you stupid trap door!" I said and then gave up.

"Who are you?" the lady said coming up to me with her guitar and a thick British accent, I froze.

"The G-Gasman" I stuttered standing up to make a run for it.

"You're not with the rest of those winged kids who have been crashing the concert are you?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

I puffed out my chest and tried to look tougher "and what if I am?" I asked glaring right back. At that same time a mike fell from the ceiling in front of me. The lady just smiled when I picked it up and handed me a folded up sheet of paper "here are you're lines."

Before I could say a word a light fell on her and she started strumming her guitar, I didn't even try to protest and hurried to look at the lines. I'm not worried about singing, I'm the kid who can alter his voice but I am worried about Fang.

And how exactly this lady knew I was going to show up.

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more_

I morphed my voice till the crowd cheered loud letting me know I hit the mark. "Aye, little man what's going on with our lead singer?" she yelled over to me when she stopped head banging and looked up._  
_

_Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

I looked up and gulped seeing wolf eyes staring back at me, they had their lead singer dangling by their claws. I hardened my face, I couldn't save Fang but this guy doesn't have much options.

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the table's turned around_  
_'Cause one of us is going_  
_One of us is going down_

A light shined on them right when the Eraser from earlier threw the singer to the air. I gritted my teeth and jumped off stage sailing through the air and slowed down the singers fall before he went 'splat' on the ground. I narrowed my eyes at the Erasers when I set him down.

_I'm not running!  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down_

"What did you do with Fang?" I shouted taking a fighting stance as the Erasers landed in front of me. "Don't worry you'll be seeing him very soon!" they taunted but it didn't faze me.

_Define your meaning of fun_  
_To me it's when we're getting it done_  
_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
_So get ready for another one_

I looked straight at the Eraser from earlier as they all surrounded me. "Scared to fight me alone Sewer Breath!" I shouted. He growled and pushed back an Eraser in front of him "you're really going to regret that kid."

_Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circling in my brain  
You can treat this like another all the same  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

He charged at me and I jumped back hovering in the air but he jumped following me up. Punching me in the shoulder making me turn in the air, I used my elbow and brought it down hard on his low back.

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the table's turned around_  
_'Cause one of us is going_  
_One of us is going down_

He stopped moving and I took his hair and slammed it hard to the soda sticky concrete with the rest of him. I had enough time to jump off the Eraser before his buddies lunged at me.

_I'm not running,  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down  
_

"Wall of Death!" I looked up and saw that the crowd had made two jumping rows of people between us, with the lead singer at the front. Suddenly the Eraser's weren't surrounding _me_ the crowd had closed _them_ in; with me and good old sewer breathe at the center.

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
When my fist hits your face, and your face hits the floor  
_

I grabbed his collar and few up as much as I could with his weight. "This is your last chance! Tell me what you did with Fang!" I shouted in his face, he was barely conscious. He showed his jagged teeth and I was hit with his disgusting breath "not a chance!"

_It'll be a long time coming  
Bet you got the message now  
'Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down_

"Wrong answer" I said dropping him right when the two lines of people starting running towards each other. I winced slightly when I saw him and the other Erasers squeezed thin like pancakes and thrown around.

_One of us is going down_  
_I'm not running,_  
_It's a little different now_  
_'Cause one of us is going_  
_One of us is going down_  
_One of us is going down_

I landed a safe distance from the chaos and dismantled the mike leaving it in bits on the ground. I ran off into the crowd, I need to find Fang!

* * *

**R&R**

**If you didn't get the whole 'Wall of Death' thing, Google it. **

**Who should take the stage next?**

_-xXWriteItOutXx_


End file.
